Harry Potter y el Templo Fantasma
by y0el
Summary: Quinto curso. Voldemort ha vuelto y el mundo mágico se encuentra alerta. La guerra entre el bien y el mal acaba de comenzar y Harry necesita buscar una magia muy antigua para derrotar a su mas terrorífico enemigo. ¿Junto con sus amigos lo logrará?


_Sumido en el cosmos encontrábase el templo._

_Poderes inimaginables, magias inalcanzables._

_Rodeado de dura piedra y suave algodón._

_Oculto entre la luz hallábase suspendido_

_Sin que nadie pueda divisarlo,_

_Sin que nadie pueda localizarlo._

_Inspiraba el terror desconocido_

_A aquellos que osaban encontrarlo._

_Aves místicas lo guarnecían con su fuego_

_Serpientes gigantescas vigilaban sus puertas_

_Y leones realizaban una imposible entrada._

_Criaturas inciertas se interpondrán en su camino,_

_Solo cruzarán aquellos elegidos a abrir sus puertas,_

_Solo podrán acceder al terrible y oscuro letargo._

_El dragón fantasma espera y junto a él,_

_Guerra, tormenta, calma y paz._

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Elitzhie_.

El reloj sonó marcando las diez de la noche. Casi todos estaban tranquilamente en la mesa sentados para cenar. La familia entera esperaba la llegada del habitual rezagado que aún no hizo su aparición. Minutos más tarde el timbre sonó en el recibidor.

-¿Abres tú, Aber?- preguntó una mujer bien entrada en años.

-Por supuesto, querida.- contestó el aludido, un anciano de ojos azules acompañados con unas gafas de media luna y barba plateada que le llegaba hasta la cintura. El viejo se levantó de la silla con una agilidad sorprendente para un anciano de su edad y se apresuró hasta el recibidor donde una chica de pelo negro y largo se le adelantó y abrió apuradamente la puerta de la calle.

Otro anciano apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía idéntico aspecto que el que se hallaba en la casa pero éste vestía unas indumentarias poco comunes: una túnica azul plateada bordada con estrellas blancas y un sombrero picudo que hacía juego con su barba plateada.

-¡Buenas tardes abuelo!- dijo la chica sonriendo con sus ojos ambarinos.

-Hola, pequeña.-contestó el visitante y refiriéndose a su gemelo le preguntó-¿Puedo pasar Aberforth?

-Desde luego, te estábamos esperando desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Alguna novedad del Señor Oscuro?

-De momento sigue en las sombras esperando pero el Ministerio ya está tomándose en serio su búsqueda.

Ambos ancianos entraron en el comedor mientras la chica cerraba la puerta de la calle y los seguía a los dos. La mujer entrada en años entonces apareció frente a ellos y mirando a Albus le replicó:

-¡Espero que no se haya enfriado la cena por tu retraso! ¡Una hora tarde! ¡Uh!

-Merty, querida…-dijo Aberforth pero se quedó callado al ver la severa mirada de su esposa.

-¡A cenar todos!-y refiriéndose a la chica que se ocultaba detrás de ellos le dijo-¡Y tu jovencita a lavarte las manos con tu abuelo que a saber dónde las meterías… Haciendo experimentos otra vez en tu habitación… "_Las pociones son importantes para mi enseñanza_"! ¡Ja! ¿Quién necesita pociones en este mundo si teniendo a magos como Snape bastan?

-Pero Snape no estará siempre, necesitan gente nueva- replicó la chica sacándole la lengua a la anciana y marchándose corriendo a lavarse las manos.

-Es una buena chica, Albus-le dijo la anciana- pero creo que le cogió demasiado cariño a Snape la primera vez que nos visitó.

-Lo se Merty, pero deja que la pequeña aprenda bien el uso de pociones que le hará mucha falta en el día de mañana-contestó Albus.

-Ya, pero no dejo de pensar que tendrá algún accidente en el futuro al no tener un buen profesor que le enseñe bien.

-¿Pare que estáis vosotros entonces?-dijo Albus sonriente más afirmando que preguntando.

-Pero es distinto, Aber le enseña combatir y realizar Artes Oscuras junto con Transformación y yo Encantamientos y Herbología pero no hay nadie que supervise sus experimentos de pociones.

-No te preocupes por eso que ya he encontrado una solución a todo y vengo justamente por esa razón.

-¿A qué te refieres?-contestó Aber que hasta ahora se había excluido de la conversación mientras leía el _profeta_-No será que…

-Tras la cena Aberforth, tras la cena.-Lo interrumpió Albus fijándose en que la muchacha ya venía tras haberse lavado las manos.

-Abuelo, no has venido a lavártelas.

-Ahora voy pequeña.

-¡No me llames pequeña!- protestó la chica- Ahora tengo recién quince años.

-Lo se, pero para mí serás siempre mi pequeña-dijo Albus sonriente.

-El tío Aber no me llama pequeña.

-Eso es porque para mí, comes mucho más que una simple niña "pequeña".-dijo Aberforth bajando el profeta para mirarla con sus azules ojos.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no estoy gorda!

-Más bien en los huesos y no lo entiendo porque la verdad es que no paras de comer-dijo Merty observándola detenidamente como si estudiara una figura de arte moderno.

Ciertamente la chica no estaba gorda. Era flacucha pero tampoco en los huesos. Ya estaba desarrollando la figura propia de una chica adolescente lo que le hacía un poco mas apuesta de una chica normal pero sin ser una belleza extraordinaria. El pelo era negro como el carbón y liso que sobrepasaba un poco los hombros. Su mirada era alegre y acompañada de unos ojos amarillos de tonalidad ambarina como la miel. Sus labios un poco gruesos y con cejas finas. La cara siempre era pálida y a veces parecía hasta enfermiza a la luz del sol. La estatura era normal para una chica de su edad, un poco mas bajita pero no extremadamente exagerada en pequeñez.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-preguntó Albus ante el torpe silencio que se había propagado por el comedor.

-Lo fue a decir el que menos se merece comer- le reprochó Merty.

Acto seguido todos comenzaron a comer. Albus les relató todo lo referente a las noticias relacionadas con el Señor Oscuro, recientemente resucitado tras el famoso torneo ocurrido unos meses atrás de los tres magos (ese curso peculiarmente de cuatro magos tras los que acabaron vivos tres). También rememoraron la legendaria batalla entre Harry Potter y el Señor Oscuro, ya propagada por todo el mundo mágico de la que Harry había logrado escapar sano de las garras de Voldemort y descubierto el farsante de Ojoloco Moody. Tras acabar de cenar Albus se puso en pie y dijo que tenía que retirarse de nuevo.

-¿Ya te marchas tan pronto?- le preguntó Merty.

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

-¿A estas horas, Albus?- dijo Aberforth.

-Sí, se requiere mi presencia en el castillo.

-¿Entonces ya te vas? Pensaba que me ibas a enseñar algún encantamiento más.-dijo la chica desolada.

-En efecto, eso haré pero mañana.

-¿Vuelves mañana?- preguntó la chica abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendida ya que normalmente su abuelo no regresaba dos días seguidos.

-No volveré mañana. El curso va a empezar pronto.

-¿Entonces?-dijo la chica sin entender pero tras unos segundos de recapacitación acompañados por un incómodo silencio la chica levantó la cabeza lentamente y susurró- no pensarás que vaya… contigo.

-Correcto, ciertamente esa es mi intención-dijo Albus sonriendo.

La chica con cara amenazante comenzó a mirar a Aberforth y a Merty que hallábanse quietos y ligeramente tensos.

-No esperareis que me vaya con él, ¿No?

Aberforth y Merty se encogieron de hombros pero Albus retomó la conversación:

-Pequeña...

-¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑA!!! ¡Y NO! ¡NO PIENSO IR!

-Sí que lo harás y además ya te he inscrito para el quinto curso.

La chica transformó su cara de amenazante a asesina.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó muy despacio.

De pronto las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

-Que te he inscrito para el curso de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería para el 5º año. Creo que aquí ya no estás a salvo y en la escuela estarías más segura para protegerte de _Voldemort_.

Los demás se irritaron levemente al oír el nombre del Señor Oscuro pero no dijeron nada. La chica ya se había levantado de la silla y adoptaba una pose cómica si no se tratara de que estuviera visiblemente alterada.

-No quiero ir por muy protegida que esté. _Tío_ Aber y _tía_ Merty me cuidarán y protegerán de _Voldemort_. No necesito ir a una escuela llena de chicos autosuficientes y chicas que se preocupan más de su belleza que del riesgo que corren.

-¿Tienes miedo de conocer gente nueva, pequeña?-preguntó Albus sabiendo que había dado con la verdadera molestia de su nieta.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear.

-No voy a ir contigo-dijo señalándolo amenazante.

Albus siguió quieto y tranquilo donde estaba. Aberforth y Merty comenzaron a inquietarse más.

-No te queda más remedio-dijo Albus.

Las luces comenzaron a atenuarse lentamente entre parpadeos mientras la chica susurraba:

-Atrévete.

Albus comenzaba a deslizar su mano hacia su bolsillo sin hacer ningún gesto con la cara salvo mantenerse sonriente y tranquilo. Aberforth y Merty sabiendo lo que les venía encima comenzaron a retirarse despacio hacia la cocina sin dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba paralizada y observando el movimiento de la mano de Albus hacia su bolsillo.

-Te llevaré a Hogwarts quieras o no, Elitzhie. –dijo Albus. La chica al oír su nombre supo entonces que iba en serio.

-Entonces para que acceda tendrás que derrotarme-le amenazó ella.

-Volverá a ser un placer.

-He cambiado, ahora soy mucho más fuerte.

Un frío glacial comenzó a asomarse por el comedor dejando una fina capa de escarcha sobre la mesa. Las copas y platos comenzaron a vibrar mientras el comedor se sumía en una oscuridad casi absoluta. Los ojos de la chica tornábase negros mientras miraba como la mano de Albus se posaba en el interior del bolsillo y parecía hacer gesto de coger algún objeto. Ella pensó en agarrar su varita pero supo que no le hacía falta ninguna y desechó la idea.

-Será interesante comprobar cuánto has avanzado.

Entonces sumido en la más negra oscuridad, bajo un frío glacial y sabiendo a qué se iba a enfrentar, Albus Dumbledore sacó su varita y se enfrentó a la criatura oscura que se alzaba enfrente de él.


End file.
